Dominick-Forbes School for the Gifted
The Dominick-Forbes School for the Gifted is a supernatural school established by Eddie Ward-Perry in allude to his late wife, Octavia Vera Ward-Perry. Eddie carried out his wife's dream to turn the school into a haven for gifted supernatural beings to control their powers and abilities before being sent off into the world. Residents Faculty * Eddie Ward-Perry (Headmaster/Teacher) * Yasmin Falta-Jalali (Headmistress) * Rupert (High Warlock/Librarian/Instructor/Teacher) * Father David (Priest) * Mrs. Kirova (Secretary) * Mrs. Bedworth (Sunday School for K-2; 2nd grade teacher) * Nina Kim (High School Guidance Counselor/Instructor/AP Witch Culture) * Lily (Instructor/Culinary Science Teacher) * Mrs. Maxwell (Advanced Civics) * Dr. Holly Ward-Perry (Doctor) * Jean (Instructor/Substitute Teacher) * Darla Carmack (K-12 Counselor) * Ms. Hayward (3rd grade) * Jaclyn Chang † (Occult Studies) Students * Arabella "Bella" Forbes * Tatiana Forbes * Lelahel Odison * Vera Forbes * Alonso Miller † * Zende Martinez * Cedric Cole * Perdita Akina * Kenzi Omiata * Mattie Okonkwo * Max Okonkwo * Ruth Vera * Annabelle Zhang * Cam St. Germain * Atticus * Emmett Garrick * Katie * Sophie Waithe * Kelly Donahue * Harvey * Oliver † * Gil * Sienna * Ava * Aja * Lily Chan * Oliver Olson Guests * Lena Dominick † * Andre Petrov † * Clary Mayer * Sona Falta-Jalali * Madalynn Conta * Colby James * Etta Villanueva (Lecturer) * Olga Vera (Lecturer) Student Organizations * Dominick-Forbes School Group ** Vera Forbes ** Bella Forbes ** Tatiana Forbes ** Zende Martinez ** Cedric Cole ** Kenzi Omiata ** Mattie Okonkwo ** Lelahel Odinson ** Max Okonkwo ** Perdita Akina (ally) * Student Honor Council ** Nina Kim (Member/k-12 Representative) ** Perdita Akina (Member/Demigod Representative) ** Mattie Okonkwo (Member/Witch Representative) ** Kenzi Omiata (Member/Shapeshifter Representative) ** Vera Forbes (Member/Sepbrid Representative) ** Lelahel Odinson (Member/Quadbrid Representative) ** Emmett Garrick (Member/Mutant Representative) ** Annabelle Zhang (Member/Dhampir Representative) * Dominick-Forbes School Werewolf Pack ** Cedric Cole (Alpha/Leader) ** Atticus Whitmore (Former Alpha/Co-Leader) ** Tracy ** Adam Benoit † ** Unnamed Werewolves * Dominick-Forbes School Witch Coven ** Aja (Leader) ** Ava (Co-Leader) ** Vera Forbes ** Bella Forbes ** Tatiana Forbes ** Lelahel Odinson ** Max Okonkwo ** Mattie Okonkwo ** Kelly Donahue ** Mary-Alice ** Serena ** 10 Unnamed Witches (male and female) * Dominick-Forbes School Vampire Enclave ** Cam St. Germain ** Gil * Dominick-Forbes Stallions Cheerleading Squad ** Bella Forbes (Captain) ** Kelly Donahue (Co-Captain) ** Mattie Okonkwo ** Heath ** Gil ** Tatiana Forbes ** Sasha Matthews ** Sophie Waithe * Chess Club ** Diego Lopez (captain) ** Unnamed chess members Known Classes * Physical Education (Grades 1-8) * Advanced Art * Advanced Calculus * Advanced Combat (High School Students) * Advanced Civics * American Colonial Literature * Ancient Poetry * Animal Studies * Basic Combat (Grades 1-8) * Basics of Elemental Control (Witches) * Chemistry * Creative Writing * Culinary Science * European Literature * Hybrid Combat Training * Latin 1 * Latin 2 * Latin 3 * Advanced Latin * Latin AP * Lycanthropy * Mythology 101 * Nephilim 101 * Occult Studies (all grade levels) * Origins of Species (Grades 6-8) * Precalculus * Senior Language Arts * Spanish 2 * Spanish 3 * Supernatural Studies * Vampire Culture 4 * Weight Training and Conditioning * Werewolf Culture 1 * World History * Witch Culture 1 * Witch Culture 2 * Witch Culture 3 * Witch Culture 4 * AP Witch Culture * Wizardry 101 Trivia * According to Eddie, they have mundane sports: ** Soccer ** Basketball ** Football ** Volleyball ** Tennis ** Swimming * The gym, "Octavia Vera Memorial Gymnasium" was built by Eddie in honor of his late wife. * The library, "Dominick-Forbes Library" is dedicated to Vera's deceased parents. * Mattie mentioned when touring Cedric that there's a cathedral, though many aren't religious or aren't Cathloic * Eddie reveals there's a synagogue as a few Nephilim students are Jewish. * Vera revealed that when she was nine, she was the youngest student to skip Witch Culture 4 and attend AP Witch Culture * Kenzi states there's a recreation room. * Tatiana is captain of the girls' soccer team and is an accomplished player. * Sona donated 1.5. million to the school